Phil of the Future
| network = Disney Channel, Disney XD | first_aired = June 18, 2004 | last_aired = August 19, 2006 | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes. = 42 | list_episodes = List of Phil of the Future episodes | website = http://www.family.ca/whatson/minisites/index.php?id=887 Canadian }} Phil of the Future was a comedy that was produced by 2121 Productions (a part of Brookwell McNamara Entertainment). Phil of the Future ended its run on television on September 8, 2008 in the USA since Disney Channel removed it from the schedule. From 2013 to 2016, it was shown on Disney Rewind "Replay". As of 2017, the series is no longer in syndication. Premise The show centers around the Diffy's, a family from 2121, who get stuck in 2004 during their trip through time. The series focuses on their attempt to fit in while trying to fix their time machine and return to the year 2121. The first season of Phil of the Future focuses around the Diffy family's attempt to fit into the society in 2004 and to repair the time machine to return to 2121. Vice Principal Neil Hackett attempts to discover that the family is from the future. The second season of Phil of the Future continued the scenario of the Diffy family stranded in another time period. The season focuses more about Phil and Keely's friendship turning into something more, and Pim trying to rule the world. Production Phil of the Future's working title was The Out of Timers. Episodes Characters *'Philip "Phil" Diffy' (born 2107), played by Ricky Ullman: Phil Diffy is the main character in the series. He is a 9th (Season 1) / 10th (Season 2) grader at H.G. Wells Junior/Senior High School. He seems to be the most "in tune" with how things work in this century. Phil frequently has to make up excuses to hide the fact that he is from the future. He's the best friend of Keely Teslow and eventually becomes her boyfriend. Phil is two years older than Pim. *'Pim Diffy' (born 2109), played by Amy Bruckner: Pim Diffy is Phil's younger sister. She is a 7th (Season 1) / 8th (Season 2) grader at H.G. Wells Junior/Senior High. Pim is a mischievous girl who is constantly up to no good and is even prone to megalomania. Pim is especially known for liking to pull pranks on people, mainly on Phil, Debbie Berwick and Vice Principal Hackett. Pim tries to make Phil miserable whenever she can. She hangs out with a young boy "Li'l Danny" Dawkins". She also tries to avoid Debbie Berwick and Candida. Repeatedly in the show, she looks for ways to dominate the world, and universe. Even though Pim often causes trouble for Phil, and has a tough attitude, she also cares about her brother but keeps it hidden most of the time. Pim is two years younger than Phil. *'Lloyd Diffy' (born 2074), played by Craig Anton: Lloyd Diffy is Phil and Pim's goofy dad, who sometimes works on repairing the time machine. *'Barbara "Barb" Diffy (Speckle)' (born 2076), played by Lise Simms: Barbara Diffy is Phil and Pim's mom. She is very interested in how things work in this century. Unlike other mothers, though, Barbara seems to prefer letting her kids figure things out on their own. She loves to cook the old fashioned way. However, her food usually ends up with something being wrong, because in 2121 they spray food out of a can. *'Keely Teslow' (born 1990), played by Alyson Michalka: Keely Teslow is Phil's best friend and eventually his girlfriend. She is the only person who knows Phil and his family are from the future. Keely Teslow is an energetic and bubbly girl who aspires to be a reporter. She starts to harbor romantic feelings for Phil during Season 2. She sometimes uses Phil's gadgets as a shortcut for schoolwork. She is notable on the show for her numerous hairstyles and colorful clothes. In the later episodes of the show, she hosts her own daily news program on the school's closed circuit broadcasting system. In the episode "The Giggle", she gets to look ahead at her own future and learns that she does, in fact, become a successful news reporter. It is also noted that she is wearing a wedding ring, but refuses to see who it is. In the final episode she and Phil finally reveal their feelings for each other and start dating after being voted Cutest Couple. *'Curtis the Caveman' (born circa 30,000 B.C.), played by J.P. Manoux: Curtis is a Caveman (Cro-Magnon, as mentioned in Dinner Time.) who stowed away in the Diffy's time machine when they went back to visit the Stone Age. The Diffys struggle to make Curtis seem like a normal person, and often pretend he is Phil's uncle. Throughout the episodes, he learns more English. *'Vice Principal Neil Hackett' (born 1969), played by J. P. Manoux: Vice Principal Hackett is the Vice Principal at Phil, Keely and Pim's school, H.G. Wells Junior/Senior High School. In the school, he is Phil's teacher in science and Pim's teacher in history. He is often found snooping around the Diffys' house as he tries to figure out where they are really from, though he believes that they are aliens. J.P. Manoux also plays Curtis the Caveman. Minor Characters/Recurring *'Deborah Hortence "Debbie" Berwick', by Kay Panabaker: Debbie is the complete opposite of Pim and she has a very happy attitude towards life. She hardly ever gets mad and is very nice. Debbie also considers Pim to be her best friend. Because of this Pim likes to take advantage of Debbie's good-natured personality. She doesn't like raisins or chihuahuas or naughty nibblers. She lives with her grandma and her curfew is 6:00 pm. Debbie also teaches a yoga class. Her other friends are Neckbrace Lana and Silent Maya. Debbie used to date Bradley until Pim broke them up by changing Debbie's personality but Debbie went back to normal. Debbie enjoys singing and is in the school band. It was revealed that she can hold a note for a very long time. She is written out of the show in season 2. It was revealed in the Halloween special that she was an evil "happy" cyborg from the future that could only do good and was always happy, who was later destroyed by Phil. She melted and was never heard from again. *'Tia' (played by Brenda Song): Keely's best friend friend during the Season 1. She is pretty, popular and friendly. She is friendly and described as the girl next door by Phil. She moved away in season 2 and was replaced by Via. *'Via' (played by Juliet Holland-Rose): Via is a girl from England, transferred because her father's in the military. She became friends with Keely after Tia moved. In the episode "Get Ready to Go-Go," Phil went to a Sadie Hawkins dance with her, after a near-miss in returning to the future ruined his plans to go with Keely. Her name is short for Olivia. *'Owen' (played by Michael Mitchell): Phil's friend in Season 2. He replaced Seth. He is not that smart and is laid-back, also constantly trying to hit on girls (though he never succeeds). *'Ms. Winston' (played by Suzanne Krull): Pim's teacher in Season 2 although she was a 2nd grade teacher in Season 1. *'Bradley Benjamin Farmer' (played by Rory Thost): Pim's rival of season 1. He is made fun of his short height (constantly being called a munchkin by Pim). He dated Debbie but Pim broke them up and he became infatuated with Pim. *'"Lil Danny" Dawkins' (played by Brandon Smith): He has a crush on Pim in season 2 and always gets involved with her antics. Pim does not seem to show affection for him, with the exception of when they danced at the dance in the episode Get Ready To Go-Go. *'Neckbrace Lana' (played by Carlie Westerman): *'Candida' (played by Spencer Locke): The "mean" girl. She is the leader of a group of girls Pim calls the "Fashion Zombies". She excludes Pim and insults her. DVD Releases Gadgets & Gizmos (Released August 16, 2005) Episodes: *My Way *Age Before Beauty *Double Trouble *Team Diffy Disney Channel Holiday (Released November 1, 2005) Episodes: *Christmas Break (as an extra) Gadgets used in the TV series *'DNA Scrambler' - Manipulates the DNA of the person it is used on *'Dress-Me Hoop' - Used to automatically dress a person when he or she goes through it *'Holographic Tracking Sensor' - Can be used to track a subject *'I Want Straight Hair' - Makes frizzy, messy hair instantly neat and straight *'Insta Morph' - Morphs the appearance of the subject into that of another. (As seen in Not-So-Great Great Great Grandpa, Stuck in the Meddle With You, Your Cheatin' Heart, and Dinner Time). *'Invisi-Spray' - Used to make someone invisible. (As seen in Double Trouble). *'Laser Squash' - A futuristic version of handball. (As seen in Unification Day and It's a Wonder-Phil Life.) *'New-Ager' - Can make objects look and/or act older or younger (Such as people or plants) (As seen in Age Before Beauty and Maybe-Sitting) *'Omnimatic Grabifiers' - Works as a laser operated gripping device, used for climbing. *'Penny Missile' - Springing clip *'Replicator' - Replicates (or clones) the subject. *'Skyak' - A futuristic flying vehicle, which resembles a jet-ski (as seen in Phillin' In, You Say Toe-Mato, Dinner Time, and Tia, Via, and Me... Uh). *'Spray Food Cans' - Spray cans that make any kind of food with a foam-like spray (as seen in Unification Day and Future Tutor). *'The Giggle' - A futuristic version of the internet that can view the future up to the year 2121. According to Phil, it replaced the thing that replaced the thing that killed the current (2008) internet in the Pay-Per-View Battle Royale. It is portrayed as a version of Google. *'Time Machine' - A vehicle for traveling through time. Has the external appearance of an early 21st century motorhome, but a futuristic internal appearance (as seen in the episode Back to the Future (Not The Movie)). *'Virtu-Goggles' - Strap-on goggles that lets people view and experience a virtual reality world. *'Wizard' - Can do many things, does not work around pudding. *'Cine-Specs' - Used to view futuristic movies on. Looks like regular sunglasses. *'Food 5000 Yummilizer' - Can create any kind of food on voice command. (As seen in Dinner Time). *'After Burner' - An upgrade for the Skyak. *'Androider' - An attachment for the Wizard which gives a person the muscles of an android. Video Game Phil has a new adventure in his video game Phil of the Future, which is marketed by Buena Vista Games. Pim uses a cloning machine to create Blahs, mischievous and trouble-making pets from the future, and it is up to Phil to prevent the attacks. Players must overcome numerous obstacles and challenges to help Phil capture the Blahs and save the day. Players can play as Phil, Curtis, or Keely. The game was released in 2006 for the Game Boy Advance. Category:Shows_with_wikis Category:Disney Channel Category:2004 Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Family Channel shows